LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK (segunda temporada)
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Luego de todas las desgracias que han ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, los jóvenes héroes de South Park se tendrán que enfrentar a retos y obstáculos mucho más difíciles que los que han enfrentado hasta ahora, especialmente a una fuerza del mal que amenaza con acabar toda la vida del planeta ¿Podrán detener a ese mal? descúbranlo en esta historia. Lemmons, y peleas de héroes y villanos


**LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de Los Vengadores de South Park y como hice en Universo Paralelo será un resumen de lo que pasó en la primera temporada, así que comencemos. South Park es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone y Marvel Comics es… ¡Pues de Marvel Comics obviamente! XD pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: ANTERIORMENTE, EN LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK…**

Un joven pelinegro estaba sentado en una silla frente a su computador portátil apoyando la cara en su mano izquierda mientras tamboreaba los dedos de su mano derecha en el escritorio haciendo en ritmo de una musiquita y parecía muy ofuscado y molesto.

-Ah mierda… ¿Cómo carajos voy a iniciar la segunda temporada de esta historia?- se preguntó a sí mismo sin cambiar de semblante- me pregunto si a #1, #2 y #4 le estará pasando lo mismo que a mí- se siguió preguntando- ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Si nosotros somos Luis Carlos Alarcón, es ilógico que nos esté costando trabajo seguir con nuestras propias historias- dijo esto con un deje de arrogancia y soltando una risa irónica- pero como me gustaría que alguno de ellos viniera a echarme una mano para esto. Pero todos ellos están metidos en sus propios asuntos; #2 se debe de estar divirtiendo viendo como los chicos de esos dos universos paralelos se siguen conociendo entre sí, #4 debe de seguir ilusionado porque cree que ya se está ganando el corazón de Bebe y #1 debe de seguir ayudando ah…- no pudo seguir hablando porque lo interrumpieron.

-¿Hablabas de mí, #3?- le preguntó de repente otro Luis Carlos Alarcón sentado en el marco de su ventana cruzado de brazos y sonriendo y eso hizo que girara su silla para verlo.

-Justamente hablando del rey de Roma- le dijo irónico el otro colombiano también sonriendo- y que bueno que estas aquí, ya que tengo que…- de nuevo fue interrumpido por el otro latino.

-No me digas ya sé lo que te pasa; no sabes cómo poder comenzar la segunda temporada de la historia que está basada enteramente en los sucesos que ocurren en este universo ya que no tienes nuevos datos que darme para que comience a escribirla en el universo en el que estoy establecido ¿Verdad?- le dijo el #1 sin dejar de sonreír y eso asombró un poco al otro latino.

-Exacto ¿Cómo lo supis…?- no pudo seguir porque otra vez fue interrumpido por el otro.

-Pues porque eso es justamente lo que le estaba pasando a número dos- le siguió diciendo sonriendo el otro latino- pero como no tengo mucho tiempo seré lo más breve posible. Así que te recomiendo que para que pueda hacer la nueva temporada debes hacer un resumen de las cosas importantes que pasaron en la primera- le dijo ya de forma seria.

-Resumen… ¡Esa es una excelente idea!- le dio toda la razón.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen- le dijo el #1 volviendo a sonreír arrogantemente- y también te recomiendo que hagas el resumen desde tu punto de vista para que te resulte más fácil. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a #4 que de seguro también debe de pasar por lo mismo- dicho esto desapareció en un portal purpura.

-Como le gusta ser mandón- se dijo a sí mismo el #3 volviendo a ser irónico- bueno, ahora tengo que poner manos a la obra- dicho esto se tronó los dedos al mismo tiempo que se volvió a poner frente a frente con su computador portátil y comenzó a escribir.

Todo comenzó cuando llegué a este universo paralelo en donde todo lo relacionado con las revistas, series de TV y películas de Marvel Comics es real. Desde que inicie mis viajes por todos los Multi-Universos uno de mis más grandes sueños y anhelos era llegar a una dimensión alterna en la que los súper héroes que yo tanto admiraba en mi infancia fueran reales y tener la oportunidad de poder conocerlos e interactuar con ellos de alguna forma (después de todo ¿Qué persona no ha soñado con eso alguna vez en la vida?) Debo decir que los sueños algunas veces se hacen realidad, aunque como un bono extra descubrí que los chicos de South Park también son reales en este mundo paralelo y si la experiencia me ha enseñado algo es que si todo lo relacionado con South Park es real, las cosas interesantes y bizarras tarde o temprano llegaran a él y a los chicos y eso me hizo establecerme ahí desde que llegué por primera vez.

Pero esta historia no gira en torno a mí, sino en los súper héroes de Marvel más famosos de todos y por supuesto me refiero a: ¡LOS VENGADORES! (de ahí el título de esta historia XD).

Así que comencemos hablando de los chicos que se han vuelto súper héroes.

Del primero que voy hablar es sobre Stan… Oh debería decir ¿Capitán América? Así es aunque no lo crean el más "normal" de los chicos de South Park se volvió el máximo héroe representativo de Estados Unidos.

¿Cómo lo logró? Pues obviamente voy a explicarlo. Verán creo que todo fue desde que él y Wendy había roto ya que ella se había cansado de que él se embriagara con licor para mantener a raya y eso los puso muy tristes a los dos y a Bebe se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una fiesta en la casa de Token para levantarle los ánimos a su amiga.

Pero las cosas solamente empeoraron ya que en esa fiesta el gorila de Trent se trató de pasar de listo con Wendy y Stan al haberse dado cuenta enseguida trató de ayudarla pero no podía hacer nada contra ese cavernario que le lastimó la espalda y tuvo que quedarse internado en el hospital.

Pero no se quedó ahí durante mucho tiempo ya que para su GRAN sorpresa, Nick Fury, el agente Coulson y la agente Natasha Romanoff (Quienes son iguales a como lo son en las películas de Marvel en los universos comunes y corrientes) fueron hasta él para hacerle la tentadora oferta de volverlo el nuevo Capitán América.

La razón era porque ellos querían volver a recrear el suero del súper soldado y como el original Capitán América, Steven Rogers, se perdió durante la segunda guerra mundial tuvieron que elegir a un joven que cumpliera con todos los requisitos para ese gran cargo y como ellos tenían los expedientes de los chicos del pueblo y los han estado observando durante cierto tiempo, les pareció que Stan era la mejor opción de todas.

Al principio Stan estaba muy asombrado de que le hicieran semejante ofrecimiento, más bien lo sentía como un gran honor ya que su abuelo cuando era un soldado joven había ayudado al primer Capitán en sus misiones durante la WW2 y no lo pensó demasiado para aceptar la oferta, especialmente porque de esa forma se curaría de su cinismo y recuperaría a Wendy.

Su madre y hermana al principio estaban muy preocupadas por los posibles riesgos que tendría al decidir volverse el nuevo Capitán, mientras que Randy por otro lado… hizo lo mejor que sabe hacer y es por supuesto hacer el ridículo actuando de manera muy infantil exclamando muy orgullo de que su hijo se volvería un súper héroe.

Y tengo que decir que las estupideces que decía estuvieron muy bien justificadas ya que Stan logró volverse exitosamente el nuevo súper soldado, haciéndose más alto de lo que ya era y musculoso como… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba este tipo…? ¡Ah ya recuerdo! Como Chris Evans y tenía todas las habilidades que poseyó su predecesor, una gran fuerza, agilidad y velocidad muy superiores que las que posee una persona cualquiera.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que tuviera su primera misión ya que un tal Kingpin le había ordenado a un espía llamado el Camaleón que se robara las muestras del suero del súper soldado. Así que Fury le ordenó a Stan, a Natasha, a Coulson y a Ojo de Halcón, quiero decir, Barton que fueran a recuperar el suero con la ayuda de otros soldados y agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Pero la misión resultó en un rotundo fracaso, ya que no solamente perdieron las preciadas muestras del suero, sino que el tal Kingpin se logró escapar, sin ninguna de ellas, y muchos soldados perdieron la vida cuando la base de ese maldito se auto-destruyó.

Después de eso Stan regresó al pueblo en dónde todos, absolutamente todos se habían asombrado como nunca por su gran cambio físico, hasta su odiosa hermana no pudo esconder su asombro y de nuevo Randy empezó a decir sus comentarios infantiles y llenos de orgullos. Y Stan no perdió tiempo en ajustar cuentas pendientes con el grandulón de Trent a quién dejó hecho mierda y a sus lameculos Mark y Josh en menos de lo que canta un gallo y luego le pidió a Wendy que volviera con él asegurándole que ya estaba totalmente curado de su cinismo y ella aceptó volver con él.

Luego Stan tuvo que aprender que en la vida de un súper héroe no todo era color de rosas y ganarse la admiración de las personas, ya que tuvo que armarse de todos los cojones que tiene para defender el pueblo de unos animales mutantes y que causaron muchos destrozos y mataron a muchas personas y de hecho casi lo matan a él de no ser porque cierta personita le dio una mano, mejor dicho, le dio una garra.

Y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Wolverine, el legendario mutante con garras y esqueleto de Adamantium supuestamente indestructible y con un gran salvajismo a la hora de patear culos y vaya que hizo esto cuando peleó contra esos monstruos cortándolos en tiritas de carne.

Yo tuve el honor de conocerlo ya que él es uno de los héroes que yo tanto admiraba de chico y se parece mucho al Wolverine de la vieja serie de los X-Men que se daba en los 90, pero también se parece al que lo interpreta en las películas, oh sea Hugh Jackman.

Él parece trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D y junto con Stan, yo y Frambuesa, digo, Mint Berry Crunch nos encargamos de acabar con todos esos animales mutantes, no estoy seguro pero creo que estos fueron creados de alguna manera por alguien que logró conseguir las muestras del suero del súper soldado que se había robado el Kingpin.

De seguro se estarán preguntando ¿Cómo es que sé todo lo relacionado con Stan? Pues verán hubo un momento cuando peleábamos contra esas bestias en que lo vi, usando su traje de Capitán América, también sentí mucha emoción al poder conocerlo, pero cuando me tomé la "lisura" de leer un momento su mente me asombré al saber que era Stan y después de eso tuvimos una charla en la que me explicó todo lo que le pasó desde que Fury le hizo la oferta.

No sé en dónde se encuentra ahora pero lo más probable es que esté en algún tipo de misión, lo cual es muy bueno ya que si hubiera estado aquí hace unos días… de seguro hubiera terminado hecho puré de papas por la otra desgracia que pasó en el pueblo.

Pero ahora concentrémonos en otro de los chicos, esta vez Kenny… mejor dicho Thor. Muchos de seguro pondrán una expresión "¡¿Pero qué carajos…?!" pues sí, aunque no lo crean el rubio más pervertido, mujeriego, sin vergüenza, degenerado de todo South Park y legendario Mysterion y princesa japonesa traidora es el mítico dios del trueno de la mitología nórdica ¿Cómo es posible? Pues también lo voy a explicar.

Todo comenzó cuando todos los alumnos del marica de Garrison fuimos a la ciudad de Colorado Springs por una excursión, el único que no pudo ir fue Stan porque ya había sido llevado por Fury a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D para volverlo el nuevo Capitán América; y estando en esa ciudad fuimos primero a un museo y luego fuimos a dar un paseo por un sitio algo desértico llamado El Jardín de los Dioses.

En ese lugar había una atracción un poco peculiar y era un martillo clavado en el piso, nuestro guía nos dijo que supuestamente ese era el martillo del legendario dios de trueno Thor y que ha estado hay desde incontables siglos. Ante su explicación varios de los chicos enseguida empezamos a burlarnos de él creyendo que lo que decía era pura paja, hasta yo creí que solo eran puras estupideces ya que sería una ENORME casualidad que ese fuera el verdadero martillo Mjolnir de Thor, a pesar de que era igual a como lo muestran en las películas que he visto en los universos comunes y corrientes y como muchos, creí que era solamente una especie de adorno para atraer más turistas.

Pero luego el guía nos desafió a todos para ver quién podría levantar el martillo ya que nadie ha sido capaz de levantarlo nunca. El primero en intentarlo fue el cavernícola de Trent y por más bestia que es no lo pudo mover y luego lo intentó junto con Mark y Josh y ni así pudieron, eso asombraba a varios, pero otros, incluyéndome, reíamos mucho por eso.

Luego lo intentó Jack solo, pero tampoco fue capaz de moverlo y se me ocurrió hacer las cosas más interesantes y dije que daría 100$ al que fuese capaz de levantarlo y antes eso Jack, Trent, Craig, Josh y Mark enseguida dejaron de lado sus diferencias y unieron fuerzas para tratar de levantarlo y ni así pudieron, lo que para mí fue un gran alivio ya que en realidad no tenía 100$ que darle a casa uno de ellos.

El siguiente fue el pobre diablo de Damien, diciendo que iba a demostrar la "inigualable" fuerza de la maldad, así que se transformó volviéndose más musculoso y más cachón y sujeto el martillo con sus dos manos con garras como las de una suripanta y ni así pudo mover el martillo, es más, le paso algo muy gracioso y eso era que cuando lo jaló se echó hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas al piso y sus cuernos se clavaron en el piso y en un acto de lucidez pateó el martillo lastimándose el pie y dando salticos ante la mirada divertida de todos nosotros.

Parecía que nadie más se iba a atrever a levantar el Mjolnir, hasta que Frambuesa, oh sea Gok´Zarah dijo que él si sería capaz de moverlo y de nuevo todos, incluyéndome a mí, nos asombramos mucho ya que él, siendo el que derrotó a Cthullu hace tantos años y lo arrastró fácilmente hasta del agujero de donde salió, no lo pudo mover tampoco aun usando todas sus fuerzas y su esfuerzo era tal que literalmente hizo que todo el lugar en el que estábamos temblara fuertemente y al igual que el pobre diablo cayó de espaldas golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.

Eso me asombró ya que eso quería decir que ese era el verdadero Mjolnir y solamente aquel que fuera digno de los poderes de Thor sería capaz de levantarlo y cuando Craig me desafió para que lo levantara lo pensé dos veces ya que yo… bueno, no soy precisamente la mejor persona del mundo así que no sería digno de ser el poseedor de esa poderosa arma y afortunadamente para mí comenzó a llover y todos nos tuvimos que ir y si quieren ver cómo fue todo esto tendrán que ver el capítulo 14 de la primera temporada.

¿Y qué tiene que ver Kenny con todo eso? Pues cuando trataron de mover el martillo a él le empezó a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cuando ya todos nos fuimos al autobús él se acercó al Mjolnir e hizo el ademan de levantarlo, pero Kyle se le acercó y prácticamente lo arrastró al autobús para que no se resfriara con la lluvia.

Siendo de noche ese mismo día Kenny decidió volver a ese lugar, ya que unas voces en su cabeza lo han estado atormentando desde que llegamos a ese sitio, y cuando estuvo frente al martillo otra vez lo sujeto y con una sola mano fue capaz de levantarlo con increíble facilidad como si no pesara nada, eso lo asombró mucho y más se asombró cuando un rayo le cayó encima y en vez de matarlo lo convirtió en el dios Thor de más de 1,90 metros de altura, cabello largo y bastante musculoso y su armadura y casco eran parecidos a la de la película: Un Mundo Oscuro.

Y casi enseguida fue tele-transportado a su reino de Asgard gracias a… ¿Cuál era el nombre de este..? Heimdall creo que era su nombre quien por cierto ha estado observando todo lo que pasa en la Tierra, usando el Bifrost o como se llame ese aparato y apenas llegó haya, fue llevado a su gran castillo en donde fue recibido por su padre Odín, su madre que no recuerdo su nombre, sus viejos amigos Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Sif y el resto de los Asgardianos que lo recibieron como todo el príncipe que es.

Por supuesto Kenny no entendía ni J de lo que pasaba, así que su padre Odín le explicó todo. Que él es en realidad Thor y es oriundo de Asgard y el príncipe heredero al trono, pero que mientras crecía se volvía alguien muy arrogante y prepotente que prefiere solucionar las cosas con la violencia antes de buscar otras soluciones y eso hizo que lo desterrara de Asgard hasta que aprendiera los valores de la humildad, justicia y ese tipo de cursilerías y seguiría viviendo en la Tierra, a quien llaman Midgard, y no recordaría nada de su pasado y no volvería a tener su martillo hasta que aprendiera todas esas lecciones reencarnando de vida en vida, hasta que reencarnó como Kenny McCormick y en esta vida sería en la que recuperaría todos sus poderes porque ya ha aprendido todos esos valores morales, especialmente viviendo como un muerto de hambre y muriendo un pocotón de veces.

Eso dejo lo dejo en shock, ya que nunca se imaginó que él era ese ser tan increíblemente poderoso pero también se sintió un poco triste ya que su hermanita Karen no es en realidad su hermana de sangre; luego Odín le dijo que poco a poco recuperaría la memoria, que son esas voces en su cabeza, y le dijo que la causa de sus continuas muerte de niño era por culpa del culto de Cthullu que había maldecido el vientre de su madre Carol cuando fueron a una reunión de esa secta.

Por supuesto Kenny no estaba feliz por eso, pero al menos ahora con sus grandes poderes de dios del trueno podría poner de su parte para tratar de hacer del mundo un mejor lugar de lo que sería capaz de hacer siendo solamente Mysterion y luego de despedirse de Odín volvió a la Tierra y para que nadie sospechara de él, tiene la habilidad de volver a su apariencia normal haciendo que su martillo se volviera una banda y cuando se quiere volver Thor extiende la mano hacia arriba para que de nuevo le caiga un rayo.

Al día siguiente después de eso a todos nosotros nos echaron del hotel en donde nos establecimos ya que el puto diablo maricón de Damien quemó la habitación en donde estaba establecido y por supuesto todos nos molestamos con él, especialmente yo porque tuve la desgracia de ser su compañero de cuarto y como castigo lo envié al Vaticano para sufriera como se lo merece.

No tuvimos de otra que establecernos en un bosque que estaba a las afueras de Colorado Springs y siendo de noche Kenny decidió probar un poco sus poderes y se alejó de nosotros y fue a un río y con sus martillo partió fácilmente un árbol pero cometió un grave error que fue no asegurarse de que estuviera solo ya que una chica fue capaz de ver lo que hizo.

Y esa chica es Jane Foster que se asombró mucho por lo que hizo y él como una completa hueva no sabía que decir ante ello y dijo un simple "hola" y ella le preguntó como lo hizo y porque usaba su extraña armadura y porque tenía en su poder el martillo Mjolnir, que en las noticias se le considera robado.

Así que Kenny pensó rápido y le dijo que él fue quien levantó el martillo y se volvió el poseedor de los poderes de Thor y que por eso fue capaz de partir ese árbol y tiene su armadura. Esa verdad a medias fue suficiente para dejar maravillada a Jane y se pusieron de acuerdo en verse en algún otro momento y por supuesto Kenny también se maravilló y luego se dedicó a recorrer el mundo.

Al otro día volvimos al pueblo de South Park y cuando se hizo más tarde Kenny decidió llamar a Jane para así ir a verla, ya que ella vive en una cabaña en el bosque en donde se conocieron cuando él llegó a ella conoció a otras dos personitas muy particulares.

Y esas eran Darcy Lewis, la mejor amiga de Jane y al Dr. Selvig quién es el tutor de ellas y el que las cuida. Darcy al principio se había asombrado al ver a Kenny y más al saber que fue digno de poseer los poderes de él mismo, oh sea Thor; Selvig mientras tanto… enseguida lo trató con mucha desconfianza, después de todo quién confiaría enseguida en un tipo con un traje como el suyo y que se autoproclame un dios.

Pero luego Kenny hizo una pequeña demostración de sus poderes al hacer que lloviera de forma repentina, eso fue suficiente para convencerlos de que él es en realidad una deidad, pero Selvig por supuesto seguía desconfiando de él.

Después de conocerse un poco mejor Kenny volvió al pueblo ah buena hora ya que llegó justo cuando Stan había regresado de su transformación a Capitán América, eso lo sorprendió mucho y más cuando la agente Romanoff y Coulson le explicaron a los Marsh de su cambio y les puso toda su atención estando escondido y se molestó mucho cuando supo que S.H.I.E.L.D los ha estado observando a todos durante mucho tiempo.

Pero también había otra cosa que lo carcomía de adentro hacia afuera y eso era su hermano Loki. Mejor dicho, casi no recordaba nada de él y lo poco que sabe es por los repentinos flash backs que ha tenido debes en cuando y por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar algo de él, ni siquiera como era su apariencia física, pero lo que no sabía era es que es mejor no recordar ciertas cosas y que hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que se desea ya que pronto iba a descubrir quién era su medio hermano.

Eso tendrá que esperar después, ya que luego de una cita que tuvo con Jane que se trató de dar una vuelta por la ciudad de Paris en Francia, cuando quiso volver al pueblo se dio cuenta de que unos animales mutantes, de la misma clase que atacó a South Park, estaban causando destrozos por todo Denver y no perdió tiempo en pelear contra ellos y como eran muchos le pidió ayuda a sus viejos amigos a derrotarlos.

Luego de acabar con todos esos monstruos, Odín les hizo un llamado de atención diciéndole a Kenny que los Asgardianos no podían interferir de esa forma directa en la Tierra y que solamente Kenny tenía ese privilegio por haber vivido en el mundo durante tanto tiempo y él aprovechó el momento para preguntarle sobre Loki y su padre le dijo que él desde siempre había sido alguien malicio que solo pensaba en sí mismo y querer ser reconocido como el mejor y tener un reino en dónde pudiera gobernar, en este caso Asgard, usando todo tipo de artimañas y fue por eso que también lo había desterrado a Midgard desde hace mucho tiempo con la esperanza de que también mejorara su aptitud, pero fue todo lo contrario ya que de vida en vida empeoraba y no parecía tener remedio.

Eso solo angustiaba más a Kenny ya que si es su medio hermano, quisiera ayudarlo de alguna manera y saber quién es en esta vida.

Bueno de nuevo se estarán preguntando ¿Cómo se todo eso de Kenny? Pues al igual que Stan lo descubrí, fue luego de derrotar a los animales mutantes y yo sentí su impresionante poder mientras volaba por el pueblo y si me asombró cuando Stan es el Capitán América ¡Me asombré muchísimo más al saber que él es Thor! Y le pregunté cómo es posible y él me contó todo lo que acabo de escribir hace un momento.

Así que al día siguiente tuvimos que encarar a Stan ya que él quería preguntarle sobre S.H.I.E.L.D y cuando pensaba en decírselo a los demás. Las cosas no salieron para nada bien y tuvieron una fuerte discusión y casi llegan a los golpes si no fuera porque interfiero y su amistad está pendiendo de un hilo, pero solo el tiempo dirá si vuelven a ser amigos como antes.

Ahora nos enfocaremos en otro de los héroes… suponiendo que al siguiente personaje se le pueda considerar un "héroe" ya que es en verdad un caos mundial en potencia (música dramática :O).

Y ese es por supuesto el increíble Hulk… ¿Oh debo llamarlo Butters? Estoy seguro de que más de uno pondrá cara de: ¿¡WTF!? Por esta revelación asombrándose mucho más que cuando supieron quiénes eran Kenny y Stan ya que como es posible ¿Qué el "tierno, amable, gentil, considerado, inocente, manipulable e ingenuo" Leopold Butters Stouch sea el héroe de fuerza física más poderoso de todo el universo?

Naturalmente también voy a explicar esto, así que comencé…

-Hola Luis ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó de repente un joven con un traje igual al de Hancock tomando por sorpresa al colombiano que detuvo un momento su escritura para girar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás pero sin despegar sus manos del teclado.

-Ah, Hola Coyote Smith- le devolvió el saludo el latino un poco molesto por su repentina aparición- Estaba escribiendo un resumen de la segunda temporada de la historia que está basada en todo lo que ha pasado en este mundo- le explicó el colombiano ya sonriendo alegremente.

-¡Oh muy bien! ¿Puedo verlo?- le preguntó su amigo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Está bien… pero en silencio para no distraerme- le ordenó el colombiano y su amigo asintió.

¿En que estaba? ¡Ah sí! Sobre que Butters es el iracundo hombre verde. De nuevo tengo que retomar desde el principio… ah y por cierto, el Butters de este mundo tiene una doble personalidad malvada llamada Caos.

En algún momento luego de que Stan fuera golpeado por Trent y antes de que fuéramos a Colorado Springs, fuimos a una especie de laboratorio en una especie de base militar, ahí nos dijeron que hacían experimentos de todo tipo con la radiación y por supuesto eso no le resultaba nada interesante a la mayoría de nosotros.

Pero luego el culón estúpido de Cartman y Butters entran a una especie de zona de pruebas en dónde había una extraña máquina que lanzaba particular gama radiactivas y el muy hijo de puta presiona unos botones solo para no estar aburrido y accidentalmente activa la máquina que empieza hacer una cuenta regresiva mientras se cerraba la única salida de la sala.

Ante eso todos nos alertamos y tratábamos de hacer algo para ayudarlos, oh por lo menos algunos, no quise ayudarlos porque si tiraba la puerta de entrada y salida la radiación de esa máquina podría matar al resto de los chicos y chicas así que no tuve más opción que limitarme a observar. El culo gordo de Cartman estaba llorando del miedo y cuando quiso embestir la puerta se cayó al piso como un costal de papas frente a la máquina que activo y justo cuando esta estaba a punto de soltar los rayos gama, Butters se puso en medio usando su cuerpo como escudo absorbiendo toda esa energía salvándole el pellejo al marica ese ante la mirada atónita de todos nosotros… de haber sabido lo que pasaría luego, habría interferido desde un principio.

Luego de ese terrible accidente, tuvimos que llevar rápidamente a Butters al hospital de South Park y mientras que los médicos lo atendían, los que somos sus amigos estábamos muy preocupados por él, yo también estaba así ya que creía que él se iba a morir como le paso al Butters del mundo donde vengo, oh sea el de Las Crónicas de Mysterion, pero no podía hacer nada para curarlo ya que no tengo la habilidad de curar a las personas y mucho menos revivir a los muertos.

Los médicos pudieron estabilizarlo pero no dieron un buen pronóstico ya que supuestamente alguien que haya sido golpeado de esa forma con radiación no le quedaba muchos días de vida. Así que tuvimos que darle aviso a sus padres, primos, tíos… y novia.

De nuevo pondrán una expresión de: ¿¡WTF!? Por esto último. Pues sí, Butters tiene novia, que se llama Betty Ross que es la hija de un tal… general Ross que es un viejo amargado que parece tener alguna especie de historia con el padre de Butters, como sea; cuando Betty y los familiares de Butters se enteraron de lo que le pasó enseguida vinieron al hospital a llorar a caudales, especialmente su madre y la tal Betty y todos rezaban porque ocurriera alguna especie de milagro para que se salvara.

Y ese milagro sucedió a tan solo un día de que sucediera el accidente cuando Butters se despertó por sí mismo ante la mirada atónita de todos los que estábamos ahí y por supuesto su noviecita y familiares enseguida se pusieron a llorar esta vez de la felicidad y sus amigos también nos pusimos muy felices.

Después de eso fuimos a Colorado Springs y blablablá, nos echaron del hotel blablablá y tuvimos que pasar una noche en ese bosque y fue ahí cuando ocurrió una desgracia.

No estoy totalmente seguro de esto, pero creo que Butters tuvo una pesadilla recordando desgracias que le han ocurrido en el pasado, demostrando la gran ira reprimida que tiene en su interior y eso hizo que se despertara y se alejara de nosotros mientras gemía desesperado, Kenny estaba dando una vuelta por el mundo en ese entonces y yo estaba profundamente dormido y no me di cuenta de lo que pasó después.

Y eso era que al adentrarse al bosque y estar muy lejos de nosotros se empezó a transformar en el increíble Hulk mientras gritaba como una bestia salvaje volviéndose muy grande, musculoso y verde, de tres metros de altura como mínimo y parecido al Hulk de la primera película, pero con el pelo amarillo verdoso y sus expresiones aniñadas se volvieron muy rudas y agresivas.

Después se dirigió a toda velocidad a la ciudad de Colorado Springs y ahí causo un desastre monumental, destruyendo casi toda la ciudad y lastimando a muchas personas, hasta el tal general Ross y Fury tuvieron que mandar a sus respectivos ejércitos para detenerlo, pero no lo logaron y si él no hizo más destrozos ni mató a los soldados es porque cayó en unas cañerías subterráneas que lo llevaron hasta el río que estaba cerca de nosotros y él al darse cuenta de dónde estaba subconscientemente se dirigió a nuestra posición como si no hubiera hecho nada de nada mientras regresaba a su forma normal.

Que nosotros estuviéramos en el bosque cuando hizo esos destrozos fue algo muy bueno, ya que de lo contrario casi todos los chicos y chicas hubieran muerto o quedado gravemente heridos y solo nos enteramos de lo que hizo por las noticias.

Pasaron unos días y nadie, ni siquiera yo, sospechaba que Butters era el increíble Hulk. Pero luego del ataque de los animales mutantes la pequeña prima de él, Brittany, había resultado gravemente herida por culpa de ellos y la única esperanza de que se salvara era una trasfusión de sangre por parte de sus familiares y Butters obviamente puso de su parte y su sangre fue la primera en usarse pero aun así las probabilidades de que ella se salvara eran muy remotas.

Hasta que el odioso de Mark Romper Stromper hizo aparición, eso los tomó a todos ellos pro sorpresa, pero Jack se molestó enseguida ya que a él le gusta la pequeña rubia, pero es por eso que fue a verla y cuando la vio en esas deplorables condiciones no pudo evitar llorar de la tristeza y hasta le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Y como si fuera un cuento de Disney cuando el "príncipe azul" besa a la bella doncella, esta se despierta milagrosamente, y de nuevo todos los Stouch se había puesto a llorar de la alegría y le dieron todo el crédito a ese pendejo creyendo que su beso fue el que la curó, aunque… no sé si en verdad haya sido su beso el que la curó.

Pasaron unos días desde que los animales mutantes hicieron estragos y se pensaba que ya nada peor iba a ocurrir en ese lapso de tiempo, pero para desgracia de los habitantes del pueblo estaban totalmente equivocados.

Ya que Logan atacó a Butters, porque descubrió que él es Hulk y al hacer eso hizo que de nuevo se transformara y los dos pelearon causando aún más desgracias en el pueblo y después de una encarnizada pelea Butters estaba a punto de partir a Wolverine a la mitad como lo hizo en las historietas en mi mundo de origen, pero afortunadamente para él Frambuesa y yo llegamos justo a tiempo para ayudarle.

Yo enseguida me sentí muy emocionado, ya que desde que llegue a este mundo estilo Marvel he tenido la ilusión de poder enfrentarme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra el increíble Hulk, ya que es uno de los seres de fuerza física más poderosos de todos los universos, tal y como lo dije anteriormente.

Pero mientras peleábamos me tenía que tragar las palabras por haber deseado eso ya que no me estaba resultando para nada fácil pelear con él, a pesar de que soy increíblemente fuerte no podía igualar su incalculable fuerza y mientras peleábamos el pueblo se destruía más y más y estuve a punto de tener que pedirle ayuda a #1, #2 y #4 para que me ayudaran, pero luego decidí pedirle ayuda a mi buena amigo Coyote Smith.

Y llego justo a tiempo ya que luego de que Butters dejara gravemente herido a Mint Berry Crunch, él me ayudo a pelear contra el hombre furioso, mientras que Logan… no sé dónde terminó, pero se me hace que alguien lo secuestro.

Aún con la ayuda de Coyote no me estaba resultando para nada fácil pelear contra el gorila verde, es más, él estaba a punto de joder a mi amigo y de nuevo hice el ademan de pedirle ayuda a #1, #2 y #4, hasta que se me ocurrió una muy buena idea y esa era que para ganarle a un coloso híper musculoso había que volverse otro coloso híper musculoso.

Y eso fue lo que hice, concentre casi todas mis energías en mi poder físico y al hacer eso sufrí un cambio de grandes proporciones, ya que me volví muy, pero MUY musculoso, de forma parecida a cuando Goku peleó usando el triple Kaioken contra Vegeta o cuando Freezer usó el 100% de su máximo poder o cuando el Trunks del futuro peleo contra Cell, oh sea exagerado a lo bestia y de casi dos metros de altura y la ropa me quedó bastante apretada, especialmente los calzoncillos, ahora sé porque Hulk es tan iracundo XD.

Esa gran metamorfosis me hizo igualar hasta cierto punto la increíble fuerza de Butters y cada golpe que nos dábamos parecía hacer temblar el mundo entero literalmente hablando, pero mientras peleábamos él estaba empezando a superar mi nueva fuerza ya que mientras más furioso este más fuerte se vuelve.

Me estaba empezando a desesperar de nuevo, pero Coyote me dio una buena idea que era darle un fuerte golpe en la parte superior en la cabeza, la molleja, para así dejarlo inconsciente y detenerlo de una vez por todas y para lograrlo literalmente chocamos de frente cabeza contra cabeza. Este explosivo golpe me dolió mucho, a pesar de que soy terco, digo, a pesar de ser cabeza dura, pero más le dolió a Butters que cayó inconsciente, yo también caí inconsciente pero me recupere rápidamente ya que había concentrado todo mi poder en la cabeza justo antes de golpearnos y me asombré MUCHÍSIMO al descubrir que Butters era Hulk y que había hecho todos esos destrozos.

Por tercera vez se estarán ¿Cómo se todo esto? Pues porque luego de ganarle y de llevarlo a un lugar seguro, para las demás personas, me tome la molestia de leer su mente y a pesar de que era un caos total supe lo suficiente y todas las cosas desde su perspectiva y descubrí que cuando se transforma en Hulk la personalidad Caos puede tomar el control del cuerpo durante un momento, lo mismo hace la personalidad Butters, pero Caos siendo el dominante… es en realidad una amenaza para toda la humanidad, a pesar de que ninguno recuerda lo que hace al estar transformados.

-¿Entonces dónde está Butters ahora? ¿En el cementerio cerca de la casa abandonada? ¿En el subterráneo? ¿Con los hombres cangrejos? ¿Oh con…?- Coyote Smith interrumpió de nuevo la escritura del colombiano, pero este enseguida le tapó la boca con su mano.

-¡Shiiii! Eso lo sabrán los lectores en el siguiente capítulo ¿recuerdas?- le susurró el latino un poco molesto.

-Ah… perdón, se me olvido- se disculpó su amigo haciendo que soltara un bramido.

Como iba diciendo, ahora no sé qué hacer con Butters, causo destrozos de proporciones bíblicas en poco tiempo, pero Hulk siempre ha puesto de su parte ayudando a los otros héroes cuando aparece una amenaza aún más terrible, así que por el momento no lo voy a entregar a nadie.

De seguro estarán diciendo ¿Qué pasa con Kyle y Cartman? ¿Acaso no tienen mayor importancia en todo este rollo? Tal vez por el momento no, pero de seguro la tendrán más adelante.

Kyle, junto con Wendy, una chica llamada Pepper y un odioso chico ruso llamado Iván Vanko se habían ido del pueblo justo antes de que los animales mutantes atacaran ya que habían sido elegidos como los representantes de la escuela al ser los más inteligentes.

Kyle una vez nos llamó y dijo que junto con los demás chicos y chicas de otras escuelas del país, llegaron a las industrias STARK y se asombraron mucho cuando les dijeron que se estaba buscando un sucesor del gran Howard Stark que se hiciera cargo de las industrias STARK y que solamente será elegido uno de ellos y será el que haga el invento más innovador.

Tal vez no pueda ver el futuro, pero con Stan siendo el Capitán América, Kenny siendo Thor y Butters siendo el increíble Hulk, no hay que ser adivino para saber en quién se va a volver Kyle Coffcoff Hombre de Hierro Coffcoff.

Y por último el culón… Ah carajo… ¿recuerdan cuando dije que Kenny debió de haber tenido con lo que deseaba con respecto a su hermano? Pues ahí está la respuesta ya que el culón es nada más y nada menos que (escuchen otra vez música dramática) Loki y…

-¡¿El culón es Loki?!- preguntó muy asombrado Coyote interrumpiendo otra vez a su amigo que volvió a molestarse por ser otra interrumpido- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le volvió a preguntar.

-Ju, pues verás luego de derrotar a Butters y de dejarlo en un lugar seguro…

_**Flash back:**_

_Decidí buscar a Kenny, ya que él hubiera sido de mucha ayuda para ganarle a Butters y quería preguntarle él porque no nos hecho una mano, pero cuando estaba cerca de él…_

_-¡NO PUEDE SER, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!- escuché sus gritos molesto al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el piso con sus martillo reventándolo, hundiéndolo y que temblara mucho al mismo tiempo que rayos caían a su alrededor- ¡ESTO DEBE DE SER UNA PUTA BROMA!- siguió gritando furioso._

_-¡¿Pero qué carajos te pasa Kenny?!- le pregunté un poco asombrado por ese comportamiento._

_-¡DEMONIOS!- siguió gritando iracundo mientras gritaba hacia arriba haciendo que cayeran más rayos y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia._

_-¡Kenny maldita sea!- le llamé para que me prestara atención y él apenas se dio cuenta de me presencia mientras respiraba agitadamente- ¿Qué mosco te pico? ¿Te pasa algo malo- le pregunté._

_-¿Qué sí me pasa algo malo? ¡¿Qué si me pasa algo malo?!- preguntó otra vez encabronándose y yo retrocedí un poco ya algo asustado- ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE EL PUTO DESTINO DE MIERDA SIEMPRE LE GUSTA BURLARSE DE MÍ!- grito como antes haciendo que cayeran rayos de nuevo._

_-No creo estar entendiéndote- le dije ya también molesto- haber, ¿Qué te pasa para que estés así de malhumorado?- le pregunté tratando de ser lo más sutil._

_-¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE MI TAN QUERIDO MEDIO HERMANO LOKI ES EL HIJO DEPUTA CULÓN DE CARTMAN!- cuando gritó esto me asombré muchísimo._

_De todos los posibles héroes o villanos que podría ser el culón ¡¿Resultó ser Loki?! Esto no solamente es inconcebible, sino muy, pero MUY peligroso ya que si de por sí es un cabrón capaz de causar desastres peores que los que hizo Butters… ¡Con los poderes de Loki el universo entero estaría en un peligro mortal!_

_-¿Cómo carajos sabes eso…?- le pregunté sin poder ocultar mi asombro._

_-¡Porque justamente ahorita tuve un recuerdo de mi pasado Y ÉL RESULTÓ SER MI MEDIO HERMANO!- me siguió diciendo furioso._

_Ya no sabía que decir después de eso y decidí no decirle que Butters era Hulk ya que eso lo podría enojar más de lo que estaba, pero cuando se calmara se lo diría para saber que quiere hacer al respecto._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-…y después de eso volví a mi casa para terminar la primera temporada en esta historia y esperé unos días para hacer el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada y darle la información a #1- terminó de explicar Alarcón a Coyote.

-Oh cielos… Cartman siendo Loki…- susurró su amigo un poco preocupado- ¿Ahora qué es lo que va a pasar ahora?- le preguntó.

-Pues no sé, es como te dije. Hay que esperar que más pasa de ahora en adelante para ver que otra locura va a suceder, pero el culón hijo de puta siendo Loki… creo que van a ver muchas tumbas sin nombre- le dijo el latino también preocupado- pero bueno, es como siempre digo: los buenos siempre ganan al final y si ese bastardo trata de hacer sus desgracias va a ser derrotado como el Loki de las películas- dijo esto de forma ya optimista y segura- ahora voy a guardar la historia y mandársela a #1 para que comience a hacer la historia junto con las que están en votaciones- dicho esto presionó GUARDAR- ahora voy a tener una buena charla con Butters- dijo esto ya serio mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-Espero que no lo hagas enfurecer, ya que tal vez no pueda llegar a tiempo para echarte una mano de nuevo- le dijo su amigo todavía preocupado y luego los dos desaparecieron del cuarto.

**Primer capítulo de esta historia completado el 07/05/2014**

**Sí, sí, sé que este "resumen" me salió MUY grande, incluso más grande que el de Universo Paralelo, pero es para que los lectores que no hayan visto la primera temporada de esta historia sepan lo más importante y de seguro más de uno se asombró de los héroes que les tocaron ser los chicos, especialmente Butters y Cartman ¿verdad?**

**Espero que no se haya confundido con mi forma de narrar, pero recuerden que yo tengo 4 personajes y el de este fic, el #3, es el encargado de estar informado de todas las cosas que pasan en ese mundo para darle la información a #1 (Oh sea yo XD) para hacer esta historia.**

**Esto es por una teoría que yo formulé y esa es que todo lo que pasa en los fics de todo fan ficción, videojuegos, series de TV, animes, caricaturas, películas y cuentos de toda clase, son cosas que ya han pasado en algún mundo paralelo, sé que esto suena muy fantasioso, infantil y fuera de toda realidad, pero recuerden que en un universo paralelo las leyes de la realidad pueden ser TOTALMENTE diferentes a la de nuestro mundo normal y como todos los universos son infinitos las probabilidades también son infinitas :D**

**Así que de nuevo me despido y recuerden los fics que puse en las votaciones de mi fic de Indecisión y si ya han votado por alguno de esas historias, no podrán volver a votar por ninguna otra para que así no se haga trampa en las encuestas ;D.**


End file.
